Cinkonat
Sector: x-3/y-20 Discovered by USS Sigma Seven A class M would in the middle of a technological breakdown after an atomic war.On the surface there are major urban areas with blown out centers. Industrial era stuff is still happening, but in a more limited sense and only in some areas. Five major center so "civilization" (countries that is.) The flavor they are getting from the scans is a Neo Victorian deal. Urban blight, big factories with zero automation. Workers are cheap. Technology is uneven from steam and coal to oil electric. Fear of "The Atom" is universal. Literature and media are big on fear of the Maugs. Farms are fortified. Maugs are semi-animal Thems that inhabit the poison lands. Civil authority and religion speak strongly against them. Their atrocities are well documented. Media is limited to radio, movies, and newspapers. Politics The Five Nations are employing the technology of WWI. They have guns, They have a few tanks,. more advanced that the rest of the tech and carefully hoarded for defense. They have a few aircraft, again carefully hoarded. No location can be found making either aircraft or tanks. Guns are moved with horses Unland Controlled by a tyrant of heavy military bent. Less concerned with conquest than defense. The whole nation is run like a military camp. There are no neglected poor, and no freedom. Radio is subsidized and has three stations. They pretend to compete but are all organs of the government. Dauland Theocracy under the control of the Betghod religion. If not for the military might of Pedwar and Pumpwar, and their close alliance they would sweep over the infidel nations like a ravening wind. Religious leaders live like gods. Everyone else bends the back to support that. Media of all kinds is closely controlled. Possession of something else is death. Triland Anti religious authoritarian state. Religion is the pariah, other than Maugs. Heavy soicalist cant. The leaders of course live better than any of the other equal citizens. Again heavy media control. Pedwar Heavy control by Religion Trughod moral laws are heavy handed. Civil authority has a heavy religious flavor and is likewise heavy handed. A shining elite "chosen by Bugg" and the huddled masses. All but in bed with Pumpwar Pumpwar Heavy control by Religion Trughod moral laws are heavy handed. Civil authority has a heavy religious flavor and is likewise heavy handed. A shining elite "chosen by Bugg" and the huddled masses. All but in bed with Pedwar. Maugclave Built in the ruins of a fortified city destroyed by plague. The plague cleared out the Maug are rebuilding with the help of the Federation. They are creating an enclave of tolerance and civilization to last out the storm. People Unmaug The majority population are the Unmaug. They are furred humanoids color mostly browns. They have digitigrade legs and slight muzzles. Currently they are killing each other over petty shit. Unmaug kill Maug reflexively, encouraged by their leaders to fear and hate the Maug. A people that are as much them as they are and offer no harm. Maug The Feared Maug are people afflicted with a mutation brought on by the late war. They have white fur and red/ and yellow eyes. Traditionally the sign of the walking dead in local culture. this is the primary reason for the senseless fear. Maug have a built in subspace sense. It is not good enough to communicate or do work, but they can tell that a subspace device is present from a distance of several light years. and feel when a subspace device is working. They have an innate ability to blunder into subspace devices as well. The Maug mutation is dominate genetically and is still popping up in the population. Eventually they will be the majority of the people on the planet. Places *'Wrack Mainland' -- To the west of the Maug Enclave. Unmaug people banging rocks together for a bare subsistence level of survival. *'Islands of Ruin' -- To the east of the Maug Enclave, Umaug populations that have fallen back on the Polynesian way of life and are slightly above subsistence. *'Codit University:' An island of culture amid the sea of ignorance. Pistol packing scholars that will maintain the knowledge of the species in spite of all the efforts of the Gurus and Warlords. Category:Planets Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Epiphany Trek